WISH-LIST
by nisaegyo
Summary: Kyuhyun menyesal karena mengabaikan Sungmin sehari sebelum Sungmin pergi... hingga... / sebenarnya saya tidak bisa bikin summary, jadi maaf / Kyumin ff / OS / YAOI / romance gagal / kritik dan saran, sangat dibutuhkan...


JOY Couple Fanfiction

.

137

.

KYUMIN "WISH-LIST"

.

Tap

.

tap

.

tap

.

"KyuHyunie dengarkan aku dulu" namja berpipi bulat itu mengejar namja lain yang kini tengah menapakan kakinya pada tangga yang akan menuju ruangan kepala sekolah yang berada di lantai empat gedung SMU tempat mereka brsekolah.

"Nanti SungMinie, aku sedang sibuk tidak bisakah kau melihatnya?" KyuHyun berhenti sejenak berbalik melihat SungMin yang mendongak kearahnya. Kemudian ia meneruskan jalannya.

"Tapi Kyu~ aku mohon dengarkan aku dulu" SungMin masih berkeras mengejar KyuHyun walaupun kakinya sudah hampir lelah karena memang ia sudah mengejar Kyuhyun dari kelas mereka yang berada dilantai dasar.

"SungMin-ah kau tau sendiri 'kan 2hari lagi aku akan mengikuti lomba sains, aku sedang sibuk saat ini" Kyuhyun membuang napasnya sejenak kembali berjalan cepat keatas. SungMin yang kesal pun akhirnya sedikit berlari menapaki anak tangga guna mencapai kyuhyun tapi apadaya Kyuhyun tetap tidak bisa terkejar olehnya.

"CHO KYUHYUN! BERHENTI DAN DENGARKAN AKU DULU!" suara SungMin menggema membuat dua siswa yang akan turun menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang kearah mereka dengan bingung. Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan menghadap Sungmin. Setelah dua siswa tersebut melewati mereka dan menuruni anak tangga baru Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Min-ah, kau tau kan kompetisi sains ini sangat penting bagiku, aku janji setelah ini selesai aku akan menemui dan melakukan apapun yang kau mau" KyuHyun memandang SungMin lembut namun tersirat kesan tidak mau dibantah. "Sekarang kau kembalilah ke kelas, mungkin Shin Ssaem sudah memulai pelajarannya" lanjut KyuHyun sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan SungMin sendiri di anak tangga menuju lantai empat itu, tanpa melihat bagaimana raut menyedihkan SungMin saat dirinya melanjutkan jalannya.

.

.

Lee Sungmin, namja berpipi bulat itu berjalan pelan dikoridor menuju kelasnya. Air mukanya terlihat lelah mengingat usahanya untuk membujuk sang kekasih—Cho KyuHyun—untuk mendengarkannya gagal. Kyuhyun adalah kekasih SungMin sejak berada ditingkat 3 saat SMP,sekarang mereka berada ditingkat 2 di SMU yang sama. KyuHyun memang terkenal pintar dibidang sains wajar kalau sekolah mengutusnya untuk mengikuti kompetisi itu. Tapi apakah KyuHyun sesibuk itu hingga tak mau mendengarnya barang sedetik pun? Sungmin kan kekasihnya, harusnya sesibuk apapun Kyuhyun, ia harus mau mendengarnya. Ego SungMin.

oOo

oOo KyuMin137 oOo

oOo

3 hari berlalu sejak SungMin mengejar KyuHyun. SMU tempat mereka sekolah mengadakn upacara di aula untuk memberikan penghargaan pada KyuHyun yang telah berhasil memenangkan kompetisi sains dan mengharumkan nama sekolah ditingkat nasional. KyuHyun kini berada di podium untuk sedikit memberikan kesan mengikuti kompetisi tersebut pada warga sekolah, wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia dan cerah mengingat pagi ini ia telah menuai banyak pujian dari para guru dan siswa lainnya.

.

.

Setelah upacara berakhir Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang kelasnya guna menemui teman-temannya yang seminggu ini ia abaikan dan tentunya untuk menemui sang kekasih—Sungmin yang sangat ia rindukan. Terakhir kali bertemu, mereka terlibat dalam situasi yang tidak mengenakan. Entah apa yang akan SungMin sampaikan padanya saat itu yang jelas sekarang ia sangat penasaran dan ingin segera mendengar suara lucu dari sang kekasih. Ia merindukan SungMin, SANGAT!

.

.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya saat sampai dikelas ia tidak menemukan SungMin ditempat duduknya, ia berpikir mungkin SungMin sedang berada di toilet atau di cafeteria mengingat kebiasaan SungMin yang jarang sekali bersarapan dirumahnya.

.

.

Namun sampai jam pertama berakhir sosok manis SungMin tidak kunjung dilihatnya. Ia sudah mengirimkan pesan singkat padanya tapi SungMin belum juga membalasnya. Mungkin Sungmin belum melihat pesan yang ia kirim. Kyuhyun mencoba berpikir positif. Hingga jam istirahat berakhir ia belum mendapat balasan dari Sungmin, entah sudah berapa kali ia mengirim pesan pada sungmin dan berapa kali ia sudah mencoba menghubungi sungmin tapi tidak ada satupun balasan yang ia terima. Ia sempat berpikir mungkin Sungmin marah padanya gara-gara seminggu ini ia mengabaikannya.

Sampai bel pulang sekolah berdentang, Sungmin belum juga membalas text Kyuhyun. 'Sungmin benar-benar marah rupanya' ujar kyuhyun dalam hati saat melihat ponselnya yang tidak berdering sejak pagi. Kenapa ia tidak bertanya pada teman sekelasnya dimana keberadaan Sungmin? Ck bodohnya kau, CHO!

oOo

oOo KyuMin137 oOo

oOo

Kyuhyun berlari sangat cepat menuju rumah Sungmin, ia bahkan seperti orang idiot yang tidak mengerti kegunaan transportasi umum. Kyuhyun langsung berlari saat ia bertemu dengan RyeoWook—hoobae kesayangan SungMin di club musik dan mendengar penjelasan darinya tentang keberdaan SungMin saat ini. Sesekali Kyuhyun menempelkan ponselnya pada telinganya mencoba untuk menghubungi SungMin. Malang bagi Kyuhyun, sekarang bahkan nomor Sungmin sudah tidak aktif dan terhubung ke mailbox.

.

.

Rumah itu terlihat lengang dan sepi karena memang sudah ditinggal penghuninya sejak dua hari lalu, Kyuhyun meremas kuat pagar besi rumah tersebut dengan mata terpejam, mencoba untuk mengingat wajah salah satu penghuni dari rumah tersebut.

'_Sungmin Hyung pergi ke Jepang mengikuti ayahnya yang akan membuka cabang perusahaan disana' Ryeowook._

'_sejak kapan'_

'_dua hari yang lalu'_

'_kenapa dia tidak bilang padaku'_

'_Aku rasa SungMin Hyung akan mengatakannya, kau saja yang terlalu sibuk dengan kompetisi sains mu itu'_

_._

'_Tapi Kyu~ aku mohon dengarkan aku dulu' _

'_Nanti SungMinie, aku sedang sibuk tidak bisakah kau melihatnya?'_

Remasan tangan itu semakin menguat.

'_CHO KYUHYUN! BERHENTI DAN DENGARKAN AKU DULU!'_

.

'KAU BODOH CHO KYUHYUN!' Kyuhyun mengumpat dirinya sendiri, andai saja waktu itu Kyhyun mendengar Sungmin, mungkin dia tidak akan semenyesal ini. andai saja ia tau Sungmin akan pergi ke Jepang mungkin saat itu ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya seharian untuk bersama SungMin dari pada berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal atau bahkan mungkin ia bisa mencegah kepergian Sungmin. Teruslah berandai Cho!

oOo

oOo KyuMin137 oOo

oOo

KyuHyun berjalan dikoridor dengan pelan tanpa ekspresi, sesekali membalas sapaan dari beberapa temannya.

Mendudukan dirinya pada bangku, mengalihkan matanya pada bangku disebelahnya yang biasa SungMin tempati, ia tersenyum sendiri mengingat kebiasaannya yang suka sekali mencuri pandang kearah Sungmin saat jam pelajaran terasa sangat membosankan. Jika sudah seperti itu maka Sungmin akan mengeluarkan aegyonya dengan melakukan Gwiyomi untuk menghibur Kyuhyun.

.

.

KyuHyun mengeluarkan tasnya dari laci meja, saat itulah sebuah kertas berwarna biru muda terjatuh dibawah meja,. KyuHyun yang penasaran akhirnya mengambil kertas itu dan membaca berderet kalimat dengan tulisan tangan yang sangat rapi, itu adalah tulisan tangan yang sudah sangat KyuHyun kenal, tulisan tangan SungMin.

Tersenyum miris saat selesai membaca kalimat-kalimat tersebut, sekali lagi KyuHyun merutuk pada dirinya, KAU BODOH CHO!

oOo

oOo KyuMin137 oOo

oOo

KyuHyun sedikit menutup dirinya dari lingkungan sekolah sejak dirinya tau kepergian Sungmin. Ia hanya berbicara seadanya, tersenyum pun jarang. Ia masih mengikuti berbagai kompetisi sains, ia masih menjadi murid kebanggaan sekolahnya ia tetap menjadi Cho KyuHyun yang jenius. Hanya saja ia bersikap lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

oOo

oOo KyuMin137 oOo

oOo

10 years later…

Ruangan bernuansa putih itu terlihat lengang dan tenang hanya terdengar gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi ruangan tersebut. Tepat ditengah ruangan tersebut terdapat meja dengan ukuran sedang, diatasnya terdapat kertas-kertas dan beberapa benda lain termasuk papan nama terbuat dari kaca transparan dengan tebal 2 cm tergeletak dengan pas. Tinta berwarna emas menghiasi papan tersebut membentuk sederet nama yang tercetak jelas pada papan tersebut.

"Dr. Cho Kyu Hyun"

KyuHyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah segar. Ia melangkah menuju gantungan jas disebelah meja kerja, menggantung pakaian putih itu pada gantungan kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan sedikit tergesa.

Melihat lagi jam yang melingkar apik di pergelangan tangannya, ponselnya yang berdering ia abaikan. Berkutat pada sabuk pengaman dan menstarter mobilnya.

.

.

Mobil black metallic itu memasuki gerbang sebuah bangunan. Kyuhyun—pengendara mobil tersebut keluar dengan senyum kecil diwajahnya. Berjalan pelan menuju aula gedung tersebut yang telah disulap menjadi seperti ballroom di hotel-hotel bintang lima. Makanan dan minuman berjejer rapih disalah satu sudut, sementara di sudut lain terdapat panggung kecil.

Kini Kyuhyun berdiri didepan pintu masuk aula, ini adalah acara reuni SMP tempatnya bersekolah dulu dengan menghela napas pelan ia memasuki ruangan tersebut. Ia disambut oleh teman yang lain dan mereka terlibat dalam obrolan seru. Mata Kyuhyun nyalang mencari seseorang yang mungkin akan datang ketempat ini. Meskipun kecil kemungkinan, tapi kyuhyun berharap orang itu akan datang.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bernyanyilah untuk kami" ujar salah seorang teman. Dulu saat SMP selain terkenal karena kepintarannya, Kyuhyun juga terkenal dengan suara emasnya yang sangat merdu.

"Heh, aku tidak yakin suaraku masih sama seperti dulu"

"Sudahlah ayo cepat kepanggung dan hibur kami"

"ck, baiklah, baiklah"

Kyuhyun berdiri diatas panggung kemudian menyuruh band pengiring untuk memainkan lagu. Semua orang yang berada di aula tersebut seakan terhipnotis dengan suara berat namun lembut itu. Kyuhyun sendiri terus melemparkan pandangannya pada setiap sudut aula, dari sini kyuhyun dapat melihat jelas teman-temannya yang datang keacara reuni termasuk seorang dengan kemeja biru muda dan jeans putih yang berdiri dipintu masuk aula tersebut. Orang itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang mengembang dan pergi begitu saja setelah tersenyum padanya, kyuhyun yang sedang bernyanyi sontak berlari turun dari panggung dan membuat teman-temannya berteriak heboh padanya karena berhenti bernyanyi secara tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun berlari keluar aula untuk mencari keberadaan sosok yang sangat ia rindukan 10 tahun ini, ia menolehkan pandangannya kearah kanan kosong berbalik kearah kiri ia melihat sekilas punggung berkemeja biru itu. Kyuhyun segera berlari mengejarnya dengan hati berdebar.

oOo

oOo KyuMin137 oOo

oOo

Terlihat dua orang namja dengan postur tinggi berbeda tengah berdiri menghadap langsung kearah sungai Han.

"Kau kemana saja?" Namja dengan postur lebih tinggi dari namja satunya akhirnya membuka suara setelah cukup lama mereka berdiam.

"Aku pikir kau sudah tau selama ini aku kemana KyuHyun-ah" jawab SungMin pelan.

"Hmm" Kyuhyun berdehem pelan "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya.

"Aku baik, kau sendiri?"

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat"

"Aku dengar sekarang kau menjadi seorang Dokter, kau hebat KyuHyun-ah"

"Yeah, itu adalah cita-citaku jika kau lupa." KyuHyun memberanikan diri menatap Sungmin yang berdiri disampingnya "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku bekerja dibidang pemasaran diperusahaan Appa di Jepang"

Hening sejenak,

"Jadi… kau kesini hanya untuk mendatangi reuni tersebut?"

"Ani, aku akan menetap di Seoul, Appa menyuruhku menghandle perusahaan disini."

"Eoh baguslah kalau begitu."

"Ne?" Sungmin menghadap Kyuhyun dengan wajah bingung.

Kyuhyun berbalik kebelakang mendudukan dirinya pada bangku panjang disana. Disusul dengan SungMin yang sekarang duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau tau?"

"Hm?" Sungmin menataplekat wajah pucat Dokter muda itu, sedang yang ditatap belum mau melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Rasanya berlari-lari seperti orang gila saat kau tau seseorang yang kau sayangi telah pergi jauh dari kita, apa kau tau bagaimana rasanya?"

"Setiap hari dipenuhi rasa penyesalan karena mengabaikan seseorang itu sehari sebelum ia pergi jauh, apa kau tau rasanya?"

"menunggu penuh harap balasan dari setiap email yang kau kirim padanya hingga akhirnya kau menyerah dan tak mengirimnya lagi, apa kau tau bagaimana rasanya?"

SungMin diam memandang Kyuhyun, ia mendengarnya dengan jelas semua perkataan Kyuhyun. Hingga Kyuhyun balas memandang mata foxy SungMin dengan dalam. Seperti ada sesuatu kasat mata yang mendorong Kyuhyun untuk melakukan ini.

Grep

KyuHyun menarik tubuh SungMin kearahnya dan memeluknya dengan possesif.

"Kenapa kau tidak satu kalipun membalas semua emailku Min, kau tau aku sangat merindukanmu hingga rasanya hampir mati. Kau tau setiap hari aku dihantui rasa bersalah karena tidak mendengarmu waktu itu, kau tau aku sangat menyesal waktu itu, bahkan ini sudah 10 tahun sejak hari itu"

KyuHyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh sungmin.

"Itu hukuman untukmu. Hukuman karena mengabaikanku dan tidak mendengarkanku waktu itu, kkk" ujar sungmin diakhiri dengan kekehan hingga Kyuhyun melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya dan menatap SungMin yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku merindukan mu Min, sangat!" Kyuhyun memeluk sungmin lagi.

"Ne aku juga merindukanmu Kyu"

"I love You"

"Nado, kyuhyun-a"

Mereka berdua terlarut dalam pelukan mereka, menyampaikan perasaan rindu mereka dengan pelukan tersebut, rindu yang tertahan hingga 10 tahun terakhir.

oOo

oOo KyuMin137 oOo

oOo

Pagi ini SungMin sangat bahagia karena Kyuhyun mengajaknya pergi. Beberapa Hari setelah pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun mereka kembali berhubungan dengan intens.

Sungmin mengenakan sweater berwarna Hitam-Pink pemberian Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bilang, Sungmin harus memakainya hari ini.

.

.

Mereka kini berada didalm mobil Kyuhyun yang sedang melaju di jalan raya, sungmin sendiri tidak tahu ia akan dibawa kemana.

"Kita mau kemana Kyu?"

"Kau akan melihatnya nanti"

.

Dan disinilah mereka, tempat dimana ramai dengan anak kecil dan remaja banyak menghabiskan waktu libur mereka. TAMAN BERMAIN.

"Eerrr Kyu, kau tidak salah tempat 'kan? Aku pikir kita sudah terlalu tua untuk bermain disini"

"Ani, kkaja!" KyuHyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin dan mengajaknya masuk kedalam. Mereka memutari taman bermain dengan bergandeng tangan disertai dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan.

"Lelah?" tanya kyuhyun.

"Sedikit"

"bagaimana kalau kita makan eskrim dulu"

"Heh!"

.

"Bagaimana eskrimnya?"

"Emm, enak Kyu" Sungmin mengecap bibirnya.

"Emm, Kyu. Aku baru sadar bajumu mirip dengn baju yag ku kenakan"

"jelas saja mirip, ini kan baju couple"

"Eoh" sungmin membeo dengan sendok eskrim yang masih ada di mulutnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh gemas melihat itu.

"Cha~ habiskan eskrim-mu, setelah ini aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat lagi"

oOo

oOo KyuMin137 oOo

oOo

"Kyu~ untuk apa kau membawaku kesini, aku tidak sedang ingin belanja dan aku pikir kau tau kalau aku tidak nyaman dengan suasana yang ramai seperti ini" Sungmin menggerutu namun tangannya tetap membalas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun yang berjalan didepannya.

"Kau tidak menyukainya? Jinjja?" Kyuhyun sedikit menengok kearah SungMin namun ia masih tetap berjalan kedepan. sedangkan Sungmin, dia sungguh tidak tau apa rencana Kyuhyun yang mengajaknya berdesakan dengan orang-orang ditengah Myeongdong pada senja hari seperti ini.

'bruk'

"Ya! kenapa kau berhenti mendadak eoh, aissh" Sungmin terkejut dan mengusap hidung mancungnya yang sukses 'mencium' bahu Kyuhyun.

"Aku rasa disini tempat yang pas" gumam Kyuhyun tak peduli gerutuan Sungmin.

"Pas apanya?"

"…" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Sungmin dan berbalik menghadap Sungmin yang tengah menatapnya bingung. Dilihatnya alis sungmin sedikit terangkat dengan dahi sedikit mengerut menandakan namja aegyo itu tengah bingung belum lagi tatapan mata foxy itu yang benar-benar penasaran.

"Kyuhyun-a?"

Namun kyuhyun tetap diam dan malah memandang mata foxy itu lekat, sepertinya Kyuhyun baru sadar namja didepannya ini ternyata memiliki mata foxy yang sangat mempesona dan memiliki daya magis yang seolah memenjarakannya. Salahkan saja dirinya yang dulu yang sangat tidak peka dan terkesan mengabaikan Sungmin.

"SungMin-a" Sungmin sedikit meremang saat suara berat itu menyapa telinganya, ini bagaikan pertama kali bagi Sungmin mendengar suara berat Kyuhyun.

Tangan kyuhyun melepas genggamannya dari telapak tangan sungmin dan beralih menangkup pipi tembam Sungmin, manik coklat madu Kyuhyun kini menatap mata foxy berbinar milik Sungmin. Saling tatap hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun meniup mata pelan mata sungmin. Rasanya Kyuhyun hampir mati gemas saat mata foxy namja 27 tahun itu menatapnya dengan penuh binar penasaran padanya. Tatapan mata itu bahkan tidak jauh beda dengan tatapan seorang anak kecil yang masih polos dan lugu.

"Bolehkah?" suara berat itu terdengar lagi hingga membuat mata foxy terpejam itu terbuka untuk memastikan.

Kedua hidung bangir itu saling bertubrukan sebelum akhirnya belah bibir peach sungmin bertemu dengan bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Bibir itu lembut dan lembab, rasanya Kyuhyun hampir lepas kendali jika saja ia tidak mengingat keberadaan mereka saat ini.

Nafas sungmin memburu setelah ciuman kecil itu berakhir, ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan rona merah muda yang menjalar dipipi tembamnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut kearah Sungmin dan mengelus pipi merona itu. Hei! Mereka bahkan masih berada ditengah keramaian Myeongdong bisa-bisanya mereka melakukan itu.

oOo

oOo KyuMin137 oOo

oOo

"Kyu, Sepertinya kali ini aku tahu kita akan kemana" Sungmin mencoba menebak ketika ia melihat-lihat pemandangan disekitar jalanan yang tengah mereka lewati

"Oh, jinjja?!"

"Ne! Seoul Tower bukan?" Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar jawaban sungmin dan kembali focus untuk menyetir.

.

.

Mereka berdua kini telah berada di Seoul Tower, memandang gemerlap lampu-lampu dijalanan, gedung atau apapun itu. terlihat sangat indah membuat keduanya berdecak kagum terutama Sungmin yang memang sudah 10 tahun ini tidak pernah merasakan suasana malam kota kelahirannya.

Kyuhyun menggandeng Sungmin menuju pagar pembatas dimana terdapat banyak sekali gembok terpasang, sungmin tentu tau betul apa maksud dari gembok-gembok tersebut. Tapi ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk melakukan hal kekanakan seperti memasang gembok dengan menuliskan namanya dan nama kyuhyun disisinya agar hubungan mereka langgeng. Ck, itu hanya untuk para remaja bukan?

"ta-da!" Kyuhyun menunjukan gembok berwarna perak dengan kertas merah kecil menggantung disisinya.

"Hm?" Sungmin memasang wajah bertanya.

"Hm? Ayo kita memasang gembok juga, agar hubungan kita selamanya dan cinta kita terjaga"

"kkk~ kau kekanakan Cho Kyuhyun, ayolah kita tak perlu melakukan inipun aku yakin cinta kita akan terjaga disini" Sungmin menunjuk Dada Kyuhyun.

"Kau bilang ini kekanakan? benarkah?" Sungmin mengangguk.

"hmm, padahal aku berharap ini bukan hanya sebuah simbol saja, aku berpikir dengan memasang gembok ini cinta kita akan terjaga selamanya dan kalau suatu saat kau pergi lagi dengan waktu yang sangaaaat lama kau tidak akan pernah bisa memberi hatimu untuk orang lain karena Hati Lee Sungmin telah terkunci bersama Hati Cho KyuHyun disini"

"Kalau kau yang pergi, bagaimana?"

"Maka hatiku akan tetap berada disini bersama Hati Lee Sungmin" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengundang bibir peach sungmin tersenyum membalasnya.

"Baiklah" ucap Sungmin akhirnya. "Biar aku yang menulis" Sungmin merebut gembok perak itu dari tangan Kyuhyun.

KyuHyun Love SungMin

3 FOREVER 3

Kemudian mereka memasang gembok tersebut dan membuang Kuncinya bersama. Diakhiri dengan pelukan hangat keduanya, Kyuhyun mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin dan menghirup aroma Sungmin dalam. Sedangkan sungmin dengan tenang mendengar debar jantung kyuhyun yang berpacu sama cepatnya dengan jantungnya sendiri.

oOo

oOo KyuMin137 oOo

oOo

Malam kian larut dan akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengajak sungmin pulang, kini keduanya tengah berjalan menuju area parkir dengan bergandengan erat.

"Kyu~"

"Hn"

"boleh aku bertanya?"

"Itu kau sudah bertanya…"

"Aish kau, aku serius"

"Ne Min-a, kau ingin bertanya apa?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua itu hari ini?"

"Maksudmu"

"Hari ini, semua yang terjadi hari ini pasti sudah kau rencanakan 'kan?"

"ne, apa kau tidak suka?"

"Ani! Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku… kau tau? Aku sangat bahagia hari ini. Tapi…" Sungmin menghela nafas sejenak "Aku rasa kita sudah terlalu dewasa untuk melakukan semua itu" setelahnya sungmin diam begitu juga dengan kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya aku lakukan 10 tahun yang lalu" ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Ne?" Sungmin akan bertanya lebih lanjut sebelum kyuhyun menariknya kedalam mobil dan menyuruhnya untuk diam kemudian melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang kearah apartemen Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan sungmin kearah kamar apartemennya,

"Masuklah" Sungmin mengerjap mendengar suruhan Kyuhyun namun ia tetap melangkah kedalam kamar yang pintunya sudah terbuka itu. aroma maskulin tercium saat sungmin memasuki kamar bernuansa biru-putih itu.

Sungmin terus menelusuri kamar yang cukup luas itu, hingga akhirnya matanya tertuju pada nakas disamping tempat tidur. Diatasnya ia melihat foto Kyuhyun yang berpakaian dokter, disebelah foto tersebut terlihat foto dua orang anak laki-laki berseragam SMU dengan peace sign serta cengiran lebar khas anak SMU.

Sungmin ingat betul, foto itu diambil saat hari peratama mereka memasuki SMU. Mereka sangat bahagia karena diterima diSMU yang sama dengan kelas yang sama juga. Dan satu lagi bingkai yang berada di nakas tersebut, itu tidak terlihat seperti sebuah foto, hanya selembar kertas yang Kyuhyun bingkai, eh?

Sungmin akhirnya mendekati nakas tersebut dan mengambil bingkai tersebut. hatinya mencelos saat mengetahui kertas apa yang ada pada bingkai tersebut. Sungmin menutup bibirnya yang sedikit bergetar dengan salah satu tangannya yang bebas. Sungmin membaca deret deret kalimat yang ditulis tangan tersebut, tentu ia ingat isi dari tulisan itu karena memang itu adalah tulisan tangannya sendiri.

"Kyu? I-inii?" Sungmin menghadap Kyuhyun dengan mata memerah.

"Ye?" Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Sungmin.

"Ini semua… hari ini… iniii… kau?" Sungmin bicara tersendat.

"Ne, Minie. Kau tau? Sudah lama aku ingin melakukan itu semua? Tapi aku baru bisa melaakukannya hari ini, mianhae"

"Tidak Kyu…" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun "Bagaimana mungkin kau…" sungmin membaca deret kalimat pada kertas berbingkai itu lagi dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun,menatap kertas itu lagi dan

Grep

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu, aku mencintaimu" sungmin memeluk erat Kyuhyun.

"Ne sayang, aku tau. Aku lebih mencintaimu emm. Mianhae waktu itu aku tidak mendengarmu. Aku janji mulai saat ini aku akan lebih mendengarmu"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk menjawab Kyuhyun.

Malam ini mereka habiskan untuk saling menyatakan rasa cinta satu sama lain, saling memeluk, menatap, berbagi kehangatan, berbagi cinta hingga akhirnya rasa kantuk itu memeluk keduanya. Mereka saling mengucap janji dalam hati, akan menjalani kebersamaan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya untuk menggantikan 10 tahun yang terlewati begitu saja, di awali dengan hari ini dan akan berlanjut dihari-hari berikutnya.

oOo

oOo KyuMin137 oOo

oOo

15 Juli 2003

SungMin's WhishList

1. Memakai baju couple dengan Kyunie

2. Jalan-jalan ke Taman bermain dan memakan eskrim dipinggir jalan.

3. Mendatangi pasar Myeongdeong dan berciuman dengan Kyunnie ditengah keramaian. Kyaaa

4. Memasang gembok cinta di Seoul Tower, dan.

5. Berpelukan sepanjang malam.

SARANGHAE Cho KyuHyun-ie…, aku pasti akan merindukan Kyunie….

KyuHyun LOVE SungMin

FOREVER

oOo

oOo KyuMin137 oOo

oOo

.

END

.

a/n : Annyeong JOYer deul… saya newbie disini, dan yang pastinya saya butuh kritik dan saran untuk ff saya selanjutnya, itu pun kalau ada yang mau... saya minta maaf kalau ffnya masih sangat abal dan kurang dimengerti... semoga kalian tidak bosan membaca fanfict saya ini... KYUMIN IS REAL!


End file.
